Finding Love
by SneakerHead14
Summary: Just a cute Reuce oneshot! Maybe a two-shot depending on reviews and PMs. R


She was your average kid. 16 year old, tomboy. Didn't like lots of make up or dresses. Wore jeans and tshirts and sneakers. You would think that she was a cool popular girl. But she was the complete opposite. Constantly bullied for being bisexual and dressing like a boy along with many other things. She only had one friend. Deuce. Her buddy. Her pal. He was the only one who understood her unlike everyone else. He was an outcast too. He made everything better for her. That was until that one night. She'll never for get it...

Flashback

September 1,2011. Her 13th birthday. She sat in her room texting Deuce who would be coming over soon.

Deuce: Happy Birthday Rockstar! Ur 15 kid!? ﾟﾘﾝ I'm coming over soon to give u ur awesome gift. I know you'll love it.

Rocky: Thanks dude! I just wish more people knew it was my birthday LOL! It kinda sucks but you're always there for me and I love you for that. ?

She sat and waited for her best and only friend thinking back to when they met in second grade. She had scrapped her knee and was about to punch the kid who had pushed her until Deuce intervened. He pulled her to the side and asked if she was ok. When she didn't answer, still fuming, he gave her a hug. This calmed her immediately and she felt warm inside. He pulled back, smiled, and took her hand. That started their friendship.

The sound of knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts as she got up to open the door. She threw herself into his arms causing him to chuckle.

"Whoa! Easy there kid. Happy Birthday Rocks."

He handed her a square shaped gift wrapped in wrapping paper. She took out of his hand and started tearing through the paper.

"No Fucking Way! How the hell did you get these?"

In the box were a pair of Tiffany blue Nike High Dunks. They were limited edition and really hard to find. She. Wanted them for 6 months and had finally got them.

"Language kid. And I found them at a special place."

She jumped on him giving him a beat hug.

"Thank you so much Deuce for the best birthday ever!"

He returned the hug laughing. As he pulled away he got lost in her big doe eyes for the first time. He never had noticed how pretty they were until now. He didn't realize that he was leaning in until he felt a soft pair of lips lightly touching his.

At fist she didn't move until she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck filling in the space between their bodies. She loved the feeling of being so close to him. He always made her feel protected and as if all of her other problems had just vanished.

Unfortunately oxygen was needed and the couple pulled apart slowly, never breaking eye contact. She blushed and looked down as her arms were still around his neck and his on her waist. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him. He leaned down to capture her lips in another slow sweet kiss. As soon as his lips were on hers it was all over.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
"No! It's ok. I-I mean you d-don't have to a-apologize. It was actually pretty damn nice"

She smiled and he pulled her in for a hug that she never wanted to end. As they were hugging Deuce felt that he needed to get out something he had been holding in for months.

"Rocky can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, anything Deuce."  
"Well I think that your the most beautiful girl in the world. I can never say it cause I always get tongue tied whenever I try. I love how you're not afraid to be yourself even when your not socially accepted and how you do your own thing. You go to the beat of your own drum and that's an awesome trait to have. I also love how you dress. You wear what's comfortable for you and you don't try to please everyone else. All of this is leading up to me asking this question. Rocky, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love to be your girlfriend Deuce."

She smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away faster than usual much to her dismay.

"What's up?"  
"There's still more to your gift."  
"What else?"  
"Here, take these."

He pulled two tickets and V.I.P. passes out if his back pocket for a Drake concert.

"Holy shit! You're the best boyfriend ever! I love you, Deuce."  
"I love you too, Rockstar."

He pulled her in for one last passion filled kiss. He pulled away and hugged her tight.

"This truly has been the best birthday ever! Thanks to you Deuce! Love you babe!"  
"I'm glad that this was the best and love you too baby. Forever and always."


End file.
